Daddy Spike
by Samsas
Summary: Multiple crossover with other tv shows.. The Initative did more that chip Spike and Xander is caught in the cross fire. But the bad guys forgot one thing... you never mess around with family.


**Daddy Spike**

Author's Note: (I don't own the characters/actors or concept. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made from me writing this, besides getting the plot bunny out of my head!!) Reviews are welcome!

_Story Background:_ All of this takes place before the Battle with the First. None of the potentials have been activated and Tara is still alive.

_**Chapter 1**_

Xander flipped through the newspaper while watching the counter for Giles. So far the day had been pretty dead. Looking up at the clock it read 6:05pm in another couple of hours he would close up shop and head home. Giles had called him earlier that day and ask if he would mind watching the shop while he made a run up to LA to pick up some new books for the store. Since Xander had the day off anyway and everyone else was otherwise occupied, why not?

The bell over the door jingled as Spiked rushed in, pulling his coat down from around his head. "Bloody Hell...." Xander only smirked at him. "You know Buffy won't be very happy if you dust yourself .....she wants to do that herself." Spike just growled at him, as he looked around the shop. He finally turned around and regarded Xander. "Where's the Watcher?..." Still reading the paper Xander replied distractedly, "He made a run to LA to pick up some new books for the store, said he would be back in time to open tomorrow. "

Looking up "What's up fang-less boy?." Growling Spike winched as the chip reminded him of its present. Wagging his finger, Xander grinned at him "Umm ummm, someone's thinking bad thoughts." Spike only glared at him. Walking over to one of the chairs spread around the store, Spike threw himself down, hooking his leg over the arm. Curiosity won out as Xander watch Spike sprawled out in the chair, of all things Spike was brooding.

Decision made, he made his way towards Spike. "Ok, Spike what's Up." Startled at the direct question given by the well known joker of the Scobbies, Spike just look at Xander as he pulled up a stool to sit on. Xander rolled his eyes, "Spike, I have eyes and I'm not stupid." Running his hand through his dark hair, Xander regarded him with a lopsided smile. "You come rushing in here before full dark, looking for Giles and acting all broody like. Something has to be up. Sooo give already!"

Spike regarded the boy quietly and finely closed his eyes for a second and shook his head. "Your not going to let it go are you?" Xander just grinned innocently at him. "All right, but if I here one giggle, I swear chip or no chip Ill rip your head off, are we clear!" Xander meet Spikes eyes and gave a little nod. Curiosity over what had gotten the big bad vampire known as William the Bloody all turned around, was just about going to kill him. Spikes eyes restlessly roamed the room as he started to tell Xander what had happen earlier that day. "I was at Willies, when this demon bint, came up to me. The crazy bint started spouting off about.." Spike paused at this and was gazing at his hands as they fiddled with his cigarette lighter. Xander looked at Spike with a little bit of concern.

Although Spike and him argued and antagonized each other, Xander still consider Spike as a part of the Scobbies family. Alibi from the psychotic, insane part of the family but family none the less. The utterly confused and dazed look on the vampire face was something he had never seen before. "Spike, what did she say" gently prodding the vampire to go on. "My son,,," the vampire stated softly. "WHAT!!" Xander looked in total shock. With a snarl, Spike jumped up from the chair he had been in and started pacing the floor." "My son.., that my son was in danger and that only when blood called blood and families reunited would he be safe." "Whoa, Spike are we talking about a vampire child or a child ...child".... Xander knew he was babbling but the mind was working over time tying to comprehend what Spike had just said. "and how do you know she was telling the truth, you know how demons are they like to jerk your chain.. and ..."

Spike whirled around in game face and glared at Xander. "DON'T YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF THAT, ALREADY!!!! Turning away Spike continued in a more normal if strained voice. "If I thought it was some kind of trap, I would have just ripped her throat out as a warning to the others..! but she was Kazarr I saw the mark." Whirling around again Spike searched the room, then with a frustrated snared headed back towards the door. Before Xander could react Spike yelled over his shoulder "Tell the Bloody Watcher that I will be here tomorrow night to see him..." and with that he was gone.

Xander just sat there in shock for a few seconds, before burying his head into his hands. "Why did I get out of bed this morning...., the guys are never going to believe this.." Standing up Xander decided that is was close enough to closing time and locked the doors to the store, flipping over the closed signed.

Shutting off the lights, he made his way into the back room where Giles kept all his research books for slaying. Finding the Watcher's almanac of demons he read down until he came to Kazarr.

Xander closed the book and lean back into the chair staring at the ceiling. Great, just great and exactly how do I get my self into these things?

Sitting up he glanced at the clock on top of the bookshelf read 7:23. Picking up the phone Xander started to call the other Scobbies, leaving messages that it was important that they meet at the Magic Shop as soon as possible tomorrow.

**Chapter (2) "There are more things between heaven and earth"**

The next morning..........

Giles unlocked the back door to the Magic store to find the lights on. With a frown on his face he cautiously looked around the room. Hearing a noise off in the small kitchenette he reached down and grabbed the handle of nearby ax. Silently he edged around the corner just as Xander round it with a cup of coffee. Jumping, Xander dropped the coffee onto the floor. Raising his hands Xander backed up a couple of step "Whoaa! Giles, its just me..,," With a sigh Giles lowered the ax, "Xander what on earth are you doing here at this hour." Looking over the boy, he noticing his rumpled clothing was the same as the day before, "Or, I think the proper question is, why are you still here?."

Xander finished wiping up the coffee off the floor, looking at Giles he gave him a tired smile. "It's a long story G-Man and frankly I don't think you are going to believe me, so if you don't mind I just want to tell it once so that I can answer everyone's questions. Buffy, Willow and Tara should be here in a little bit."

A bit puzzle Giles nodded putting the ax back up and closing the door. "By the way Xander, " looking up from his new cup of coffee Xander looked at him inquiringly "Please do not call me G-Man..." Xander just grin and went back to planning how to break the news to them.

A little while latter the voices of Buffy, Willow and Tara could be heard as they come into the store. "Giles, Giles are you here!?" Buffy voice could be heard calling. "Yes, Buffy we are in the back, please be sure to lock the door on your way in." Xander was sitting at the table working on his second cup of coffee, while Giles sat in one of the chairs drinking his tea. "Hey Xander, Giles..." Willow's cheerful voice piped up as she sat down on the couch with Tara. "What's up Giles, it better be something important to get me up here this early on a Sunday." Buffy called as walked into the room and also settled down on the couch.

"Actually," Giles answered, "I have no idea what is going on, Xander is the one that has called this meeting." Surprised eyes turned to Xander. Fidgeting Xander gave them all a sheepish grin. "Ok, Xander what's going on!" Buffy demanded. With a small sigh....... !

Xander began informing them of Spikes visit the night before. Quite reign in the room for all of 2 seconds before the questions started.

"What! Giles I thought vampires can't have children.." Buffy voice rang out. Surprise and disbelieve colored her words.

"Ohh, Ohh, That part about when only when blood calls blood and families reunited, sounds like a prophesy to me do you think....."

"Kazarr" Tara was talking to herself, where have I heard that name before?"

Xander sits back and watched the other scobbies, once again forgotten as they discussed the different possibilities. Shaking his head, he went back to his coffee.

In LA Cordelia Chase, awakens to a vision. Clutching her head, tears rain down her face as she curls up into a small ball. Opening her eyes......... "No, god no.." she whispers. A look of horror and sadness echoing in her eyes.

Spike prowls his crypt, what remains of his couch and coffee table lays in peaces around the room. In anger, he slams his fist again into the stonewall. Over and over gain the Kazarr words echo into his head.

Flash Back

Pushing her away from him "Get away from me you crazy bint!!" Game face on he turns towards her "Or, Kazarr or not, their going to be picking pieces of you off the floor!..." The other patrons of Willies bar upon hearing Kazarr, quickly exit the establishment, soon they were the only two left. The bar owner Willie also made a strategic retreat into one of the back rooms. Laughing wildly the Demon, slowly made her way around Spike, clucking. "Noww" she hissed. "Is that anyway to treat someone bring you news of your child..?" Her smiled showed a roll of razor sharp teeth, in her otherwise human looking face.

"I told you before you crazy hag, -- I DO NOT HAVE A CHILD! – so unless you want to..... play" a nasty smile crossed Spikes face, "I suggest you leave." Laughing the women's eyes flared red, "Ohh, yess" she hissed. "Now there iss something left of the one they call, William the Bloody after alllll..." still she circled him, sizing him up. Spike had just about had it, his face rippled as the claws on his hands extended outward. Finally she stopped facing him face to face.

"Your capturessss, the one who put that nasty little chip in your head..." she paused a maniac little gleam in her eyes. "That was not, the only thing they did to you.... " Spike stood motionless "After all isss it not easier to control a child than an adult..? Turning her back to him, she headed towards the door, "You have better hurry Williammm... Others know of his existence, if you don't find him first ...you will never find him at all, you better hurry............Daddy"

With a snarl of pure red rage Spike springs at her, only to find the space empty with her laughter fading from the air.

**Chapter (3) "Families**"

Cordelia slammed her hand repeatedly into Angels bedroom door. "Angel! Get Up!.., Get Up Right NOW!!!!" Her shouts echo throughout the otherwise quiet hotel, waking the only other occupant presently staying there. Wesley stumbled down the stairs baseball bat in hand towards the infernal racket that had woken him from a sound sleep. They had just wrapped up their last case a couple of hours ago and everyone had retired for the night ...err ..day.

Exiting the stairwell he came across Cordelia, yelling at Angel's door. "Angel, you have better get your but to this door, or heaven help me I will chop it down!!!" for good measure she gave the door a resounding kick. The door swung open to reveal a very miffed soul vampire. "CORDELIA, this had better be ...." His voice trailed off as he took in her appearance, Cordelia's eyes where red rimmed, her hair was messy and instead of her trademark outfits, she was dressed in plain jeans and a t-shirt.

"Cordy," Wesley interrupted, concern evident in his voice. She silences him with a shake of her head. Taking a deep breath she regards the two men in front of her. "Vision," turning towards Angel, she solemnly met his eyes "Angel your Child needs you, and if you don't help him" she closes her eyes briefly before meeting his again. "His son will die,...we have got to leave for Sunnydale now!" Turning she headed back up the stairwell leaving the two stunned and astonished men behind her.

After a couple of hours of listening to Giles, Willows, Tara and Buffy's; thoughts, hypnosis and various viewpoints of Spike being a father, Xander decided he had had enough. Standing up he stretched his back, working out the kinks, "Hey guys, Ill see you tonight." He called to them as he walked towards the door. Tara was the only one to bother to acknowledge his exit with a little wave. Stepping outside the door Xander briefly leaned against it sighing, once again wondering why he still stayed. Everyone including Anya, had moved on with their life, while he had become nothing more that an afterthought for them now. He shook his head tiredly, maybe...., maybe... it was time that he moved on too. With that thought in mind, he headed towards his apartment to change and go to work.

Dr. Carroll Bruer was gently rocking the blond hair toddler sleeping in her arms, next to her on the hotel bed was a loaded 9mm, wary she kept an eye on the door. She knew that she had lost the Initiative for now but they would eventually find her, they had constantly been a step behind her for the last 3 months. She desperately hoped that this would be the end of her journey and a safe place for her precious burden. Glancing down again she looked at the peacefully sleeping child.

Oh, god how could she have ever been so blind!!! Shaking her head she thought back to the beginning of everything and of the small child in her arms. As a leading professional in her field of infertility, she was ecstatic when a sponsor had appeared to fund her proposed research project. If only she had known, it was to good to be true. Her methods had provided the highest rates of conception outside the womb for couple that had been deemed by many doctors as being completely barren.

When samples had been brought in from a 100 couples participating in the program, she and her staff had been ecstatic with the 15-percentage conceptions rate. As part of the program her sponsor provided prenatal care for the expecting couples in another part of the facility. As time passed, she started to catch bits and peaces of conversations from other facility members that would oddly end when she or her staff appeared. One day she caught part of a conversation that turned her blood cold. "Hey Cooper, we got the word - terminate the remainder of XA-212." "It's about time, I wondering when they would decide to get rid of those two...." She stood shocked as the two men walked away from her down the hall,......... XA-212 was name of the test group for the infertility project she had directed two years ago. !!

Later that day she slipped into the unoccupied office of one of the men she had overheard. Looking in draws and around the desk she picked up the keyboard to find his access code attached with a sticky note. A grin on her face, no matter the type of security system you install it's only as good as the people using it. Searching through the computer drives and emails her smiled quickly faded away as she found the termination notice.

Project: XA-212 – Sunnydale

Project Rating: Failure

Of initial 15 lots, fatality rate of 75, remaining 2 lots to be terminated and bodies transported for examination.

Searching onward, she followed the computer audit trail until it lead her to the initial requesting activity, located in Sunnydale, CA.

Looking back down on the sleeping child she softly ran her hand through his hair. That was nearly three months ago now; she was still mourning the lost of the second child. He had been so sickly, even with all the training and experience she had as a doctor; there was nothing she could do for him. He was buried in a small town under the name Ellisha she had named him after her father, neither of the two boys had been given names just designation numbers.

**Chapter (4) "Unexpected Surprises"**

Xander tiredly walked towards the bus stop, he had been loaned out to another construction crew located in the warehouse district, to help get them back on schedule. Between working all day and the lack of sleep from the night before, he was about ready to drop. As he turned the corner he saw them, two men whose demeanor just cried out military were chasing a woman down the street, bundled in the woman's arms was a small child. All he could do was watch in horror as one of the men pulled out a pistol and took aim. The silencer on the pistol muffled it to a soft peft noise as he fired. With a cry the woman tumbled to the ground, twisting she fell hard on to her back, shielding the child from the fall.

Cold rage filled Xander as he watched the men calmly walk up to the wounded woman. He could hear snatches of the conversation as he race up the street towards them. "Please, you can do this! He's only a child...." Neither men replied as they approached her, both the woman's and Xander's voice screamed out... "NO!"... as one of the men took aim again. In desperation the woman twisted her body around, shielding the child from the second bullet intended for him. Under her unmoving body the child's frighten cries can be heard.

At Xander's yell the second man spun around leveling his gun at him and fires, pain flared in Xander's shoulder as he's hit. Coming in low and fast Xander tackles him, using the built up momentum to slam them both into a grungy brick wall. The man's head slams back against it with a sickening thump before he falls to the ground. Spinning Xander punches the second man across the side of his head staggering him. Kicking out he knocks the gun out of his hand, his second kick catches the man in the crotch, reaching for the back of the man's head he slams it down into his upraised knee, before acquainting him personally with the concrete.

Xander's rage recedes as the child's cries cut through the red haze he finds himself in. Casting one more disgusted look at the unconscious man at his feet, he made his way to where the woman lays. Reaching down he tried to calm his labor breath as he feels for a pulse, 1 second then 2 seconds pass and ...nothing. Carefully he pulled the woman's body off the child, revealing a little boy with blond hair about year or so old.

Reaching out his good arm, Xander gentle gathers the child up to him. "Hey little fellow it alright, I'm not going to hurt you.... Shhhh ...it alright, your safe now." Looking around he finds a child's day bag, tucked inside is the woman's wallet; flipping it open he reads the name on the driver license. "Carroll Bruer," A plastic computer CD Case catches his eye, pulling it out Xander reads the labeled XA-212 - Sunnydale Project. "Ok--, what the hell is going on here..?!.."

The sound of sirens cut into Xander's musings. Looking around a plan forms in his mind, in any other place it would never work... but then again this was Sunnydale after all. A few minutes later Xander and the child are long gone by the time the Sunnydale's police department arrives. The three Police Officers survey the crime scene before them. A woman in her mid 40's lays dead from multiple gun shots wounds on the sidewalk, next to her are two white males, apparently in their early 30's. One of men laid upon the ground with the woman's wallet clutched in his bare hand and a pistol lying next to him.

In the distance a fourth Officer calls in the incident "... apparently a mugging gone bad. Roger send two ambulances over and out".....

**Chapter (5) "Reunions**"

Cordelia pulled the Cadillac into the parking space behind the Magic Shop. Between Angel's questions and disbelief and Wesley's hypnosis's and quotes from obscured references for the last 3 hours. She was ready to kill the both of them, or in one case dust. Stepping out of the car she slammed the door glaring at the two men. "Enough Already! Go! Shoo..." she waves them towards the back door of the shop. "Go pester Giles! and – give - me – some - peace!". Sharing bemused looks, Wesley and Angel walked into the shop thinking ...... (That's our Cordy!)

Stepping up out of one of the sewer tunnels Spike made his way to the Magic Box, gracefully weaving around spots where the setting sun still shown. Turning the corner he spies his Sire's black Cadillac "Ahhh, BLOODY HELL!.." His current dislike for his Sire and need of the watcher's help warred within him, with a rueful shake of this head he opens the door and steps in.

Willow - "Cordelia, you had a vision?" excitedly "So, what Xander said about Spike is true!.."

Wesley - "I have done some research Giles, there are several mentions of half-breeds through out the.."

Giles – "Indeed, I have also been researching the prophecies to see if there is any correlation...

Buffy – Making a Yeww face "Spike a father, you have got the be kidding!!"

Cordelia – Shacking her head "Buffy, after everything we've seen, its really not that strange..."

Angel sat back watching the scene play in front of him, although he was having a hard time grasping the idea of one of his Child's actually having a child. A feeling/need to protect one of his own was all ready growing within him. Spike was his Child through Drusilla and any child of Spike's vampire or blood was part of his family. After hearing what had happen here and Cordy's vision, a slow burning anger had started to take up residence within him....., no one threaten his family.

Hearing a faint sound Angel stood up un-notice by everyone except Cordelia, not moving from her place on the floor she watches out of the corner of her eye as Angel meets Spike and leads him out of the room. "What do you want Angel." Spike growled coldly as he regarded his Sire, he did not have time for this! Casting an impatient glance back and forth from him and the doorway, finally impatience won out, reaching out he moves to shove Angel out of the way.

Angel easily catches his child's arm as it swings at him. Using Spikes momentum against him, he pins him to the wall. "Spike.., Spike..., Dam it William stop it!" Startled at being addressed as William, Spike briefly stops his struggles, his angry vampire tinted eyes are caught and held by similar ones. "William I know," giving him a little shake before letting him go. "I know what's going on," running a hand threw his hair. "Cordelia had a vision about your son." Taking a un needed breath, a look crossed Angel's face that Spike had not seen in a very long time. Before him stood the Master Vampire Angel had been and still was, over 200 years of experience as both entities stared out of his eyes. Someone had just broken one of the few things shared between the two,....Family, you do not mess with Family.."

Reaching out his arm, Angel holds Spikes gaze, "You are the blood of my blood, Child of my child, we are bound William, Family and Blood." Silently Angel waits to see if he accepts his offer. Not dropping his gaze Spikes accepts Angel's arm. Softly he whispers "Thank you Sire,.." before sliding around Angel and entering the room were everyone else were dwelling. Nodding Angel follows him, no matter their differences he had offered Spikes his help as Sire and Family, to find his son and to hunt down those who dare threaten him.

**Chapter (6) "Look what I found"**

Angel entered the room in time to hear the ending of one of Buffy's snide remarks to Spike. Sadly he watched the woman he once loved and truthfully part of his heart still did, but time had changed Buffy.... and not for the better. The group from LA had been astonished by Buffy's attitude towards the other Scobbies. She treated Willow and Tara more like hired help than friends and Giles like an indentured servant. Throughout the evening her comments to the other had often held barely concealed barbs.

Cordelia pulled Willow away to talk to her about it. Willow had just laughed nervously and shrugged, explained away Buffy attitude on all the stress of being the Slayer. He shook his head at the way they were still trying to protect her but something had to be done, before Buffy's self centered attitude resulted in one of the others dieing from it. Angel stepped forward ready to intervened if need be, as the confrontation Spike and Buffy intensified.

"Well Spike, I should have know even with you being neutered you would find so way to cause trouble." Buffy said in a honey sweet voice. Coldly Spike regarded her "Look Slayer, I don't have time for your squawking, I need to talk to Red and the Watcher." He moved to go around her into the room, everyone tensed as she purposely blocked Spike's entrance again. A ugly little smile marred her face as stopped him. "I don't think so, not until you tell us what you've done now. My job is hard enough as it is without you screwing it up more, just because you knocked someone up."

"But then again , I always figured you were the type to walk away from your responsibilities." Buffy never saw the exchange of looks between Cordelia and Wesley or notice both Angel and Spike change in attitude at her last comment. She just continued her rant unaware how far she had crossed the line. "So what happen Daddy, did someone find out the Big Bad's secret and decided to black mail you with it? --- Like I don't have better things to do than help clean up after you Spike..." A low growl escaped Angel as he saw the pain the Slayers barbs were causing in his Child. He stepped forward to intervene but Cordelia beat him to it.

"Enough!!' Cordelia voice cuts through the silent room. "I don't know what the HELL Your Problem Is Buffy, but if your not going to help, then LEAVE!! We can do this without you and we definitely don't need your Bitch Queen Attitude!" Willow and Tara look on in shock as Cordelia stands face to face with Buffy telling her off. Giles uncomfortable stands off to the side cleaning his glasses while Wesley just looks on fondly. Spike stands in shock at Cordelia defends him, the only other person who had ever done that was Xander.

Buffy's face flushes red in anger at Cordelia words, "What!!!, You.., you.. Bitch!" Buffy sputters. Cordelia just smiles sweetly at the insult "That might be true honey, but Im not the one acting like a self centered, spoiled, overindulged brat," Shaking her head, she reached out and caught a hold of Spikes hand leading him into the room. "And it's about time someone told it to you to your face."

Stunned, Buffy looked around for support from Giles, Willow or Tara, none of them would meet her eyes. Her face turned redder still. "Fine!" spinning around tossing her hair, she grabbed her coat on the way out of the room. " I do have better things to do than to help look for some Dam half-breed of Spikes!" Storming to the door, it closes behind her with a resounding crash.

Full dark had fallen by the time Xander made it to the Magic Shop, the toddler in his arms was fast asleep against his shoulder as he eased his way into the back. Quietly he closed the door behind him, so not to wake the little one. As he made his way down the hall echoes of the conversation being held could be heard. Willows next comment stopped him cold... "When I hacked into the Initiatives computer mainframe last year I was able to download some of their files." I remember there was a file, lets see where is it....Here!" Her voice echoing her excitement. "XA-212, it was a branch of the Adam Project, according to this they were trying to make better soldiers, the Project branched off to several different avenues." The sound of her fingers tapping on the keyboard was the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

Willow quickly read the technical jargon of the files and deciphered it for the rest of the group. "Apparently the Adam Project itself was under the concept of making a better soldier by implanting parts from Hostiles" A little ewww expression crossed her face remembering the out come of that. Skimming the on going list of off shots of the Adam Project, Willow muttered to her self as she read. "Implantation of control device no......, Harvesting of Hostile Adrienne glands no..... no....no......GOT IT!!" Excitedly she looked up at the group gather around her. "Willow" Giles cultured voice was color with a little bit of exasperation. "What exactly did you fine?" "OH...!" Turning back to the computer.

"Project XA-212," skimming through the file "Its,.. its" taking a deep breath. She turns back to the waiting group. "They were going to see if they could cross breed some of the different characteristics of the Hostiles with regular humans.."

**Chapter (7) "Secrets" **

Xander stood in the shadows of the hallway stunned at Willow's announcement, quickly putting two and two together and realized exactly who it was sleeping in his arms.

It was Spike's son.

The sound of Willows voice saying something pulled him from his amazed study of the sleeping child. "According to the files they picked 25 species that appeared the most human and were trying to crossbreed only certain traits." There was a short pause; the only thing Xander could hear was the tapping of keys.

"On Hostile 19.., they thought they had isolated the genes to increase strength and agility.... "there was a soft gasp from Willow before she continued. "The..., the.., projected results would be a crossbreed with the speed, agility and vision of a vampire but not have the aversion to direct sunlight ........." In a shocked soft voice Gile's stated softly. "Day Walker" His eyes darted around the room before settling on Spike, "Your child will be a Day Walker."

Spike stood there unmoving, it was just too bloody much! First he finds out he has a son, now.. now he finds out he's the father of a Day Walker!!!

Looking up he finds everyone's eyes on him; with a rueful grin he pulling out a pack of cigarettes, opening them he handed one out to everyone present. At their incomprehensive looks he merely shrugged "Sorry mates, I don't have any Cigars." With a smile that was purely Spike, he threw himself into the nearest chair lighting up the fag as he does so. Angel merely chuckles at Spikes antics.

For a split second everyone just stares at the reclining vampire. Finally it was Giles that breaks the silent, sighing tiredly "Ahh.. Bloody Hell...." He slumps onto the couch next to Spike. Holding out his hand to the vampire, "Spike, if you would kindly pass me your lighter..." Wesley's, Willow's, and Cordelia's voices quickly fill the silence with questions. In Cordelia's case, asking if someone would please fill her in on what the hell a Day Walker was!

Cordelia glared at Angel, Spike and Giles when none of them answered her, she turned her gaze to Wesley. "Ok Wesley give, what is all this talk about a Day Walker. What's it about this, that's got you and Giles so spooked?

Xander slowly backed down the hallway, he was never aware that his shoulder had started bleeding again or that the blood was running down his arm under his jacket leaving droplets on the floor.

Caught, Wesley clears his throat uncomfortably 'Well yes.., of course were to start humm – ""WESLEY!" Startled he brings his head up in time to see a very pissed off Cordelia ready to pounce. Swallowing, he quickly started to explain "Cordelia, Day Walkers are what vampire half breeds are called, its very rare in fact there are only 2 documented cases in the last thousand years, it's really very interesting.." "Wesley." Cordelia warned as the ex-watcher started to drifted off the subject again. "Oh, yes.. from what information is available the Day Walker themselves are not good or evil, but what is unique about them is that the known laws of physics, well to explain simply...do not work correctly around them." "What!" both Willows and Cordelia exclaimed.

Willow had been listening quietly to the conversation; something about it did not ring right. According to may of the books Giles had and even some of the Watcher Council's books themselves, vampire/human couples and consorts were not that uncommon an occurrence. What was un-common was for the human side of the equation to remain human and not be turned the vampire lover. Mulling it over in her head she regarded the ex-watcher. "Wesley, you said that there were only two documented cases, if vampire/human children can be conceived there should be more." Her voice drifts off at the mans reaction – "Oh.. no.." Cordelia watched with interest at the interplay between the two, at Willow soft exclamation she regarded the young woman. "Willow, what?' Turning horror filled eyes towards Cordelia, numbly she heard herself saying. "Don't you understand, the Watcher's Council, they knew about this.." At Cordelia incomprehensive stare she continued, "The reason why there isn't more than two documented cases is because the Council killed them. "

In a cold, bitter tone she regarded Giles and Wesley "Didn't they!"

It was Giles that answered in a soft voice, "Yes Willow they did." At the outraged expression on everyone's face Giles held up his hand cutting off any retorts to this announcements. "Not all Watchers agree with the Council's decisions, but please also understand that the conception of a Day Walker is still very rare, the last suspected case was over 300 years ago." Turning he met and held Spike's enraged eyes, he had no doubts that the only thing that keep him alive right now was the chip in Spikes head.

"Spike I give you my word, I do not agree with the Council's decision on this and I have not informed them of this matter nor do I ever intend to." Coldly Spike glared at the man in front of him, nodding curtly he stands up, without a word he strides out of the room towards the back door. Angel leaves his place against the wall and follows, ignoring Spikes sub vocal growls at him. Entering the hallway behind his child kneeling down on the floor and wiping something up. As he approached the metallic tang of blood reaches him, bring with it a familiar scent.

Standing up, Spikes face ripples between the vampire and human one. Meeting Angel eyes "It's the whelps, he's hurt." Angel did not have to inquire who the whelp Spike was referring to was. "Are you sure," growling once again deep within his throat Spike nodded, "Been around Xander enough after getting hurt on patrols to know the scent of his blood, it's definitely his."

**Chapter (8) "Extended Families"**

Buffy stomps back to the Magic Box silently letting her self back in, she was still angry at Cordelia comments and at her so called friends for not sticking up for her. She did not want to see or talk to any of them, the only thing she was going to do was pick up her purse and get the hell out of there.

As she reached behind the counter for it, Cordelia voice demanding that someone tell her what the hell a Day Walker was! Drifted to the front room. ! Purse forgotten, she slips towards the back of the store to ease drop on the conversation-taking place.

She knew it! Well, if Giles wasn't going to inform the Council that Spikes brat was a Day Walker... then she would. Unseen by the rest of them, she slips from the store out the front door.

Angle and Spike picked up their pace as the smell of Xander's blood gets stronger. Once again Angel swore softly to him self, the boy knew better than this! The blood trail he was leaving was an open invitation to all kinds of creatures that like to call Sunnydale home after dark.............

Puzzled Spike scented the air again; ever since the start of the hunt for the whelp, something in the scent the boy was leave was odd. Shaking his head he tried to place it.

Angle caught Spikes headshake out of the corner of his eye, "What is it Spike." The sight of the two master vampires intent on a hunt sent more than one of Sunnydale's residential demons running for cover. "There something odd with the whelp's scent...., I can't place it.." Startled Angel also scented the air, the only scent he can decipher is of his Child's and Xander's.

Any response he might have made was cut off as they rounded the corner, just in time to see Xander stagger against the building's wall.

Xander constantly kept his guard up as he quickly made his way towards his apartment, he knew the risk he was taking.....(A worried frown crossed his face as he looked down at his charge.) a risk he was taking with both their lives, by being out this late in Sunnydale. But he had not left the Magic Box unprepared.., having barrowed a few items from Giles shop, before leaving.

A small grin pulled the corner of his mouth as he felt the choker around his neck, the sleeping toddler wore another. Willow was not the only one who had picked up a few tricks over the last couple of years. Xander had come across the spell during one of Giles research sessions. The protection spell was simple and strong, the only catch was that it only lasted a little over a half an hour before disbursing and then could not be re-invoked for one cycle of the moon.

Staggering as a wave of dizziness hit him, he caught his balance against the side of the building. Shaking his head he tried to will the light headiness he was experiencing away. The hair on the back of his neck prickled warningly as he stood there. Swinging smoothly around he pulls out the second pistol he had kept from the crime scene.

Two pair of surprised blue eyes met cold brown ones over the top of the pistol aimed squarely at them. The silent showdown is abruptly broken by the grumpy cries of the toddler, who had just been rudely awakened.

Flicking the safety on Xander slide the pistol under his jacket, slipping it into his jeans at the small of his back. He regards the two vampires as he rocking the child side to side, trying to sooth him. "Dead boy, Spike hasn't anyone ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

Spike's gaze is drawn to the sobbing child in Xander's arms, wisps of honey blond hair laid against the toddlers pale cheek. The odd scent he couldn't place was coming from the boy...the child, the child smelled like him. Anger, confusion and worry that had been churning inside him finally explodes.

"Harris--------, what the hell are you doing with MY SON!"

Spike sprang forwarded, his mind intent on only one thing. He wanted his son and no dammed chip was going to get in his way. Agony, flared through his head from the chip, abruptly found himself air born flying backwards into a neighboring wall.

Angel freezes at Spikes announcement.... Before he can stop him child Spike springs and Xander ... and is hurled backwards.

Xander watches as Spike is hurl backwards through the air and out of the corner of his eye, catches sight of Angle's face as it shiftw into Vampire mode.

Turning his head towards the advancing vampire, he addresses him in a cold tired voice, "Angel unless you want to joint Spike over there, I suggest you stay where you are." Angel glances between where Spike is laying and Xander before demanding in a low growl "How"

"Well, let's see" Xander reply's back sarcastically, "It's Sunnydale, at night, Im bleeding and trying to get us" Gesturing to the now hiccupping toddler "Home. Well duuuuu- what did you think I did Angel? I took precautions, ever heard of protection spells?"

Spike warily approaches Xander and starts circling him. "Protection spell Whelp, it's not going to last for long.." he growled.

All the events of the last two days converged and something inside Xander finally snaps !!!

Furious he turns his head towards the circling vampire. "Spike, God help me.... If you don't stop this shit right now I – Swear – I – Will – Stake – Your – Sorry – Ass RIGHT NOW!. And "Xander voice drops down even colder as he glares at Angel "Don't think that you wouldn't be far behind him Dead Boy.." Glaring daggers at both vampires.

"I'm tired, I Hurt and I have had more than enough happen to me today, without having to deal with the two of you acting like jackasses!"

Meeting Spike eyes, in a soft deadly voice Xander addressed him "Do you truly think that I would harm a child Spike, any child?" Shaking his head, Xander picks up the day bag and throws it at him. "Here that this." Turning Xander ignores the dumfounded vampires and strides purposely once again towards his apartment. "We have got a lot to talk about and this is not the place to do it in."

**Chapter (9) "Clans"**

In an office in Washington DC, "Yes, I understand. Take care of the situation as discreetly as possible. Were the agents able to identify the young man who took the child? Good, good take care of it; I want the child and any other witnesses terminated. We can not let this leak to the public... you are authorized to uses whatever force is necessary."

Wesley catches Cordelia as she staggers as another Vision hits her. He looks down at her helpless, giving her the only comfort he can as he cradles her in his arms. Blue tear blurred eyes meet his, "Wesley, it's the same vision.." tears roll down her face. Puzzled and concern Wesley gently prompts her as more information is not furnished. "Cordelia, what vision? Is it Spike's child? I don't know what you're talking about." Gently he wipes her tears away.

"Yes and no." Sitting up a little bit but not pulling herself out of Wesley arms, Cordelia takes a deep breath trying to compose herself. "This time it wasn't only the child in the vision... Spike, Angel and Xander were in it to." Silent tears began to flow again, "they all died."

Through out the walk Spike never took his eyes from the whelp nor the small burden he was carrying. He son, the thought played over and over again in his mind. Glancing once more at Xander, he knew he had a hard task in front of him... he owed the boy an apology. Since he had started helping the Slayer a couple of years ago, he had been silently studying each of the Scobbies. First out of vengeance, to learn their weakness to use against them, then out of boredom and finally out of plain curiosity. Time and the chip curtsy of the Initiative had changed the vampire once known as William the Bloody. While he was not sure he wanted to admit it, he had let himself become attach, started to think of them as his humans and finally unknowingly as friends.

Xander could feel the weight of both Angel and Spikes eyes on his back as they walked up the stair well to his apartment. He fumbled for his keys trying not to awake the now once again sleeping toddler. Angel closed his hand on top of his, gently taking the keys from him. "Here, let me.." Stepping through the now open doorway, Xander turned to regard the two waiting vampires on the other side. With a tired smile he gestured for the two vampires to enter, "Angle, Spike welcome to my humble home."

Warily Xander watched as both Spike and Angel entered and closed the door behind them. He watched as Spike was drawn to his son as if they were tethered to each other. The naked look of longing, fear, pride and protectiveness on his face made Xander catch his breath. He knew then that the decision he had made this night was the right one. Looking up he sees Angel quietly watching them both, for the first time that Xander had known him there was a genuine smile on his face. Reaching down, he gently removed the charm from the child's neck as he steps forward. Meeting the blond vampires eyes with an impish twinkle danced within his own "Spike, I want you to meet son.........Spike Jr." Before depositing the sleeping child into Spikes arms.

Xander couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped from him at the bewildered, terrified look that crossed Spike's face as he held his son for the first time. Angel soon joined him. Spike cast both of them a glare. "It aint funny you bloody poofs! What if I hurt him or drop him or something!" Still chuckling Angel guides Spike to the couch and sits him down on it. Xander watches as he pulls the throw blanked off the back and wraps it around the child, showing Spike how to properly hold him and that the child was not as fragile as he appears but also that dropping him was not a good idea.

As Xander made his way towards the bathroom, he could still hear Spikes whispered curses at Angel and his idea's of help. Easing the jacket off his right shoulder he threw it into the laundry basket as he took a look at the bullet graze. The bandana he had wrapped around was stained reddish brown with blood. Grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink, Xander jumps as Angles voice came from behind him "Here let me take a look at it." Xander found himself staring at Angel unsure if he should or should not accept the offer, they did not exactly have the best history together.

As if reading his mind, Angel shakes his head and sighs "Xander, I don't know the story behind how you found Spikes son but...... Thank you." Angel smiles sadly at Xander disbelieving expression. "I know that we have not gotten along together in the past and while we both may not be able to forget it, I would like to try again." Holding his hand out for the First Aid Kit "Please." Mutely the only thing Xander can do is silently nod and hand over the Kit.

Xander sat on one of the kitchen chairs in the living room, as Angel finished tending and wrapping the bullet graze along with a few other scrapes Xander wasn't even aware he had. Although the graze in his right arm was not deep it was long, when Xander wasn't looking Angel had bit his finger mixing his blood in with the antibiotic he was spreading over the wound. His blood would insure that it healed faster and no infection would set in. Both he and Spike listened intensely as Xander recounted the shooting.

When he finish, Angel finally asked question that had been bothering him all night. "Xander why did you leave the Magic Box?" Sighing Xander tiredly rubbed his eyes. Glancing back up he found two very intense gazes on him, "I over heard Gile's saying that your son was a Day Walker." Shaking his head looking towards the sleeping child. "I couldn't take the chance... I just didn't know where he stood" Xander knew he was babbling, but he was so tired.

"Giles, Giles is a good guy but if he thought it was for the best, I knew he would tell the Council." Rubbing his face again, Xander tried to sort out his thoughts, "I couldn't let that happen," Looking up helplessly at the other two "I just couldn't..."

Angle and Spike shared a look between them, it had been a very rough day for Xander and the boy was reaching the end of his endurance. Standing up Angel walks over and pulls Xander to his feet. "Come on Xander lets get you to bed, I think you've had enough for one day. Spike watches from the couch as Angel leads Xander out of the room. The child in his arms once again catches his attention as he stirs in his sleep. The sound of the child's heart beat and slow steady breath evoked feelings in him he had never experience before. The only thing close to it was his feeling towards Dru, the feeling of love and need to protect.

He looks up as Angel rejoins him, "The whelps asleep?" Angle nods distractively, his attention also caught by the sleeping child. "He's exhausted, along with the blood lose I don't think he's going to waking up any time soon.

A couple of hours later found Angel warming up some blood he had found in Xander's freezer while Spike slept curled around his son. The silence was interrupted by the ringing of the telephone, using his vampire speed Angle caught up the phone before the first ring finished.

"Hello" there was a brief pause before a sophisticated British voice replied from the other end "Is this the residence of Alexander Harris?" Angel replied warily "Yes it is...., Xander can't come to the phone right now, can I help you?" "Yes, would you please let him know that I was able to finish up business earlier than I expected and that I will be arriving at Sunnydale Airport tomorrow at 1 pm." "Umm sure, can I ask who this is?" In the background Angel could hear a voice over an intercom announcing last call for a flight. The British sounding voice swore to him self. "Tell him it's his Uncle Adam, Iv got to go they're calling my flight." With a click the phone line went dead.

Angel places the phone back into its cradle and jots down the note on the pad by the phone.

With a sigh Adam Pierson stretches his long legs out in front of him in the first class compartment of the Air Plane. Pulling out his laptop he plug it into the cell phone outlet and started sending out inquires throughout his numerous sources. Something about this trip had set the warning bells off within him, and he had not lived this long by ignoring them.

**Chapter (10) "Clans more than blood"**

"Ladies and Gentlemen the plane is about to make its final decent, please shut down all electronic devices and place your chair and tray table into an upright position, thank you."

The men currently known as Adam Pierson shut down his laptop and slid it into its carrier. He had discovered some very interesting facts concerning the quaint little town of Sunnydale. Stepping out of the terminal of the LA International Airport the local time was a little after 10:00 pm, hailing a cab he mentally started to compile a list of thing he would need to do before continued on his trip to Sunnydale.

A small sad smile crossed his lips as he thought back to the promise to his decease wife. This was his last tied to his current persona as Adam Pierson, once done he would start over again as he always has over the centuries.

Waking up with a groan Xander pulled the pillow from over his head and turns over to look at the clock on the nightstand; in dim lit room the red glowing digits read 7:40 am. Stumbling out of bed he made his way towards the kitchen, briefly taking in the scene being played out in his living room. Not fully awake yet his mind just files it away to comprehend later. Un-erringly he continued his track to the kitchen intent one only one-thing "Coffee".

Ten minutes later coffee in hand, he calmly regards the two slightly embarrassed looking Master Vampires. Sitting on the couch entrenched among pillows and other items the toddler was happily laughing and clapping his hands. Smeared all over the child's face, hands and cloths was baby food. Spike and Angel were not in much better condition; apparently the child had decided to share his breakfast, bits and pieces of unrecognizable food items could be seen in their hair and clothing.

Spike was swearing softly to himself as he tried once again to get the little boy to eat another mouth full of food. To the child's delight Angel thumped him on the back of his head. "Oww! Why you go and do that for!" Angel just shook his head, and regarded his child mildly "Don't cuss." Nodding towards the toddler. "In front of Jr." A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, at the name dubbed the little boy by Xander.

Grumpily Spike shot a glare at his sire, "He's name not Jr! and besides he's to young to understand what's being said anyway, you Poof!" The toddlers delighted laugh fills the air soon followed by the child's voice choiring "Poof!, poof!, ...poof". Wilting a little under Angel stern gaze, Spike gave him a weak smile ,,,,,"Oops?"

At the child's unexpected outburst Xander snorted almost inhaling his coffee. In union the two slightly haggard looking vampire turn to glare at him. It was just to much, he found himself sliding down the wall laughing so hard tears were leaking from his eyes.

Spike looked from the whelp sitting on the floor laughing hysterically back towards his Sire, shaking his head slowly "I think the boy finally cracked."

Sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath, Xander tried to stop another bought of giggling as the toddler reached out with goo encrusted hands and to the horror of Spike, grabbed the corner of his leather duster and started to chew on it. "Hey!..." The rest of Spikes outburst is drowned out by the sound of the telephone ringing. Still chucking Xander reached out and grabbed the receiver "Hello--" "Xander..?" "Hey Will, what's up?" In the background the toddler's unhappy wails could be heard as Spike pries away his favorite jacket. "Oie! All right.., all right.. here!.." With a little hiccup the toddler turned large blue tear sheen eyes towards Spike before happily sticking the corner of the coat back into his mouth.

Chuckling, Xander missed hearing what Willow said nexted. "Willow what?. I didn't hear you." "Xander, what's going on over there?" Thinking fast, "Oh, I'm baby sitting..... for one of the guys I work with, something came up and I'm helping out by watching the little one for the morning." "Oh", Willows voice sound a little disappointed, "I guess that mean your not going to be able to make it over to Giles to do some research today?" "Sorry Will, I don't know how long its going to be." Willow sighed "I know, it's just between me being in College and you working, we don't get to see each other that much any more.., I just thought it would be nice to just sit down to a good old fashion research session with Giles and eat pizza and talk." "Sorry Will, but I promise we'll get together soon, ok?." "Ok Xander, I got to go Tara's calling me." A little sadly Xander hung up the phone, truth be told he missed his best friend too.

Looking up Angel was sitting on the arm of a chair watching him. He gave the vampire a small lopsided smile. "It was Willow, Giles is throwing another one of his famous research parties."

Expecting as much, Angel merely nods and hands Xander the message from last night, puzzled he takes it from him. "What's this?" "I don't know, he just said to tell you it was your Uncle Adam and that he was able to get an earlier flight into Sunnydale." Reading the message Xander groaned and thumped his head back against the couch and looking upwards towards the ceiling. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this.."

"Eaa what's going on Mate.?" Puzzled Spike looks from his Sire, who just shrugs back and looks towards Xander. Xander turns his head to regard the vampire only to do a double take. "Spike... are you wearing my cloths?" With a smirk, Spike hitches the toddler a little higher on his hip " Didn't think you mind, me and the sprout had to change into something, while our cloths are in the wash. Who knew -- you actually do have a some taste in clothing." Spike was dress in a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, he had pulled one of Xander anime shirts over the toddler and rolled up the sleeves. Shaking his head, Xander just stared in disbelief at him for a few more seconds. "Willow and Tara bought them for me last Christmas.." Spike smirk just got larger "Or not".

Sliding down onto the couch with his son snuggled sleepily in his arms he looked expectantly at Xander. "So, are you going to fill me in or what?" Sighing again Xander picked up his discarded coffee and took a long swallow. "My Uncle called, apparently he was able to make it into town earlier than expected," running a hand through his dark hair Xander looked at them and shrugged. "I wasn't expecting him to visit until next month." Angel watches Xander's body langue there was something else bothering him, than just a visit from a relative. "Didn't know you had any other relatives Whelp, besides your Uncle Roy and Mum and Dad."

**Chapter (11) "Some things are better left unknown"**

"Especially whelp, since the according to Angel, the broke sounds English."

"Adam is related by marriage." There was a brief pause before he continued. The look of grief and sadness that briefly crossed Xander's face did not go un-noticed by the two vampires. "I rather not talk about it.. Lets just say that my uncle is considered the back sheep of the family." Considering the home life Xander came from, this comment caused the two vampires to raise an eye brow. While Xander might have been very good from keeping the other Scooby's from know what type of hell his life at home had been. The two vampires sharp eyes and noses had more than once picked up the signs of abuse Xander had gone through. Nor was it uncommon knowledge that his Uncle Roy was presently in jail waiting for trial on arson charges. Apparently he had been running an insurance scam in LA.

Before Angel had a chance to break the awkward silence that descended the room, the quite was broken by three sharp knocks on the front door. "Xander are you there..." The sound of Wesley's distress voice could be heard on the other side.

Again the ex-watcher banged on the door, before he could strike a third time, the door swung inward showing a tousled hair Xander with Spike and Angel sitting on the couch further in. Wesley's eyes widen at the sight of the small child in Spikes arms. Following his gaze Xander mentally cursed, before he could open his mouth to say anything Wesley cut him off. "You all have to Leave Now!" At the looks of distrust, Wesley let out an exasperated sigh "Cordelia had a vision......,"

At that commend Angel stood up and started towards the door. Wesley caught the soul vampires eyes "On my word Angel, this is not a trick to harm Spikes child." Unwavering he held the vampire gaze, knowing very well that if he could not convince Angel he spoke the truth, soul or not Angel would kill him.

From the side Xander watched the two men, uncertain of the out come of the tense situation playing out in front of him. At Angel's slow nod he let out the breath he had not known he been holding. Behind him Spike was already moving, grabbing the changing bag and his duster as he headed towards the door. "Well what are you waiting for?" His ever ready smirk pulling at the corner of him mouth.

Before anyone could respond, the sound of Cordelia's voice could be heard shouting down the hallway of the apartment complex. "Ok people... what part of SEER did you not get?! Get your butts down here, we got to go Now!" The sound of her voice spurred the men into action Angel quickly walked back into the apartment to grab his jacket and the throw from the couch to protect Spike and himself from the early morning light. Xander paused long enough only to grab his wallet, cell phone and keys from the counter. Pulling the door to the apartment closed behind him, he followed the others out to where Cordelia was waiting in the car.

As the car disappears out of sight around the corner, a non-descript van pulls up in front of the apartments. Inside the van four cold eye men perform a finally check ensuring everything was in place. With a nod a black box with picked up and switched flipped, suddenly the early morning silence is shattered by the sound of fire alarms and the sight of smoke. The side of the van slides opens and three of the men step out and striding purposely towards the entrance of the apartment complex. As chaos ensues around them, the men slip down the smoke hazed hall, none of the apartment residents gave a second glance at the three apparent fire fighters.

Reaching their target the three take position, the door of the apartment is quickly and efficiently broken through. The sound of gun fire goes unheard under the muffle of the silencer and the noise of the fire alarms over head. The three split up and a search is conducted of the kitchen and bedroom. As the other two return with shakes of their heads, a grimes crosses the face of the third. Their mission was a failure, he signaled to the others to wrap up and go. No one was to ever know that they had ever been there. The only lead they had now was a small piece of paper found by the phone. Written on it was a flight number, date and time.

Pulling the gas stove away from the wall the connectors were soon loosened and the smell of natural gas began to fill the room. A small remote device was position behind the stove and the three quickly left the area.

As more emergency units pull up in respond to the fire alarms, two fire fighters stagger out of the building supporting a third between them. Paramedics rush up to the group to offer assistance and were waved off with the assurance the third only need some air. Making their way off to the side the three firemen slip from the scene unnoticed, once again the morning air is once again shattered but this time with the sounds of screams as a section of the second floor blows outwards raining glass and mortar on the people below.

**Chapter (12) "First Impressions"**

Author's Note

The following concept that the Hellmouth attracts a defective type of vampire is not mine; someone else addressed this in a story I read. I do not remember the story name or author and therefore hope that no offence is taken for referencing this concept.

Winding through the back streets of Sunnydale, Cordelia continued to cast glances at the rearview mirror. Once she was sure that no one was following them she pulled off into one of the secluded ally ways and turned to address the other occupants of the car.

"Ok guys what's the game plan now?"

To the surprise of all it was Spike who spoke up. "Iv got a flat on 8th and Lee." At Cordelia's, Wesley and Xander's surprised looks, Spike grumbles at them "What? You all didn't really think I lived in the Crypt did ya." Snorting he rolled his eyes at Angel, who just grinned. Confused Wesley look from Spike to Angel. "You do not?" Shaking his head Spike gently tisked at the x-watcher. "What vampire in their right mind mates, would make their layer in such an oblivious place" Sighing, he looks at Angel "you haven't told them?" Angel only shrugs, "I thought they had already figured it out by now."

Xander looked from the talking vampires to Cordelia and Wesley; apparently they were as clueless as he was on what was going on. "Um Angel, Spike? Do you thing you could fill us in here because for some reason we haven't a freaking clue to what you're talking about."

Spike raised an eyebrow at Angel. Giving in Angel shakes his head "Alright, Cordelia you drive and I'll explain." Absently he rubbed his hand through his hair, where to start. "The vampire population in Sunnydale is not exactly your typical vampires." "What!?" at Wesley outburst Spike chuckled softly. Holding up his hand, "Not now Wesley, I promise Peaches will answer all your questions in due time." Nodding Wesley sat back looking intensely at the Angel. Sighing Angel continued "There are several different breeds or clans of vampires, each of which have different characteristics, strengths and weaknesses " Casting a look at Xander "you know first hand after facing the Master and Dracula, that they were different." Nodding Xander listen carefully a thoughtful expression on his face. "Many of these clans have co-existed with humans for several hundreds of years. The key to their survival was to blend in with modern society. Laws were enacted within some of the clans regarding revealing themselves as vampires and the making of a child; they refer to this as the Masquerade."

"Whoa, information overload here." Cordelia commented softly from the front seat. "You're telling me that there are vampires out there pretending to be normal people? Like with 9 to 5 jobs, and the house with the picket fence?" "You got it Doll." Muttering under his breath Xander leaned back and closed his eyes. "Well that puts a new spin on blood sucking Lawyers." Unaware of the look Angel and Spike cast at him.

Wesley listen with half an ear to the on going argument "Spike, unless you want to walk I would not call me Doll again" Breaking into Cordy's and Spikes banner he voice the question that had been taunting him since the beginning of Angel's lecture. "If the vampires here are not your typical vampires, then what are they?" Wesley asked Angel.

Chuckling it was Spike that answer, "Well you see mate, normal vampires void the Hellmouth like the plague, as you all know it does have a tendency to attract certain elements to it." Spiked missed the pointed look Cordelia and Xander shared at that comment. "The majority of the vampires you usually find around one are usually flawed or insane."

Xander rubbed his eyes and regarded Spike "Explain what you mean by flawed." "He means when a turning doesn't take right, then the vampire is considered flawed; many of the vampire communities kill any of these on sight." Cordelia inhaled sharply. Wesley regarded the two vampires "I don't understand, what you mean the turning does not take correctly? The vampires we have encountered in Sunnydale seem to fill all the proper vampire requirements."

"No mate that's were your wrong, those are not anything near what a proper vampire should be. You see their just shells; they have only two basic instincts to feed and create more or their kind. Oh a few reminisces of their human life still linger but as time goes on they will also start to fade, leaving them no better than beasts."

Still mulling over what was being said Cordelia nearly missed the turn for Lee, pulling the car over. She regarded the old houses that lining the streets, it was a part of Sunnydale that screamed old money to her. Before she could ask Spike anything he was peering over her shoulder, pointing at a three story stone Victorian house. "Over there ducks..." Growling Cordelia glared at Spike "Keep it up Blondie and you are so going to need sunscreen. Pulling into the driveway Cordelia stopped as they reached the gate. Still chuckling Spike pulls out a small remote from his pocked, pointing it at the Gate and clicked it open." At all of their surprised looks he just grins "What, for crying out loud it is the 21st century you know."

At the Sunnydale Airport, the Clean Up Team moves into position. They were able to verify that one Adam Pierson had reservations on the incoming United Flight 246 from LA and they will be waiting.

Zooming down the highway from LA, in disgust Adam Pierson tossed his cell phone into the passenger seat of the rented convertible, again the line to Alexander's Apt had rang up as not in service. Something was defiantly wrong. He had rented and paid for the car under one of his other alias; the more he learned of the situation in Sunnydale the greater his sense of unease had grown.

**Chapter (13) "Intervention"**

Willow and Tara sat on the couch in the back of the Magic Box and watched as the mild manner Gile's they all knew changed into Ripper before their eyes. The subject of his anger sat huddled in the armchair glaring at the floor. "Elizabeth Ann Summers, how could you possible think of doing something so irrecountable! Have you become so spiteful and selfish that you would have an innocent life die?!" Angry Buffy met Giles irate gaze "I was not being spiteful and Selfish!! Spikes child is a threat to everyone if he is allowed to live, you should know that better than anyone..!" "And should I have also of turned in you sister Buffy? After all is she not just a conjuring? Nothing more than just a Key between realms given human shape?" Exploding Buffy leaps from the chair "That's not the same!" Not budging Giles stared her down. "SIT DOWN BUFFY NOW!.."

Startled and a little fearful of the tone of voice Giles was using Buffy sat back down into the chair and Glared up at him. "Tell me Buffy, in what way is Dawn different from Spikes son..hummm?" "Dawn is human, she has a soul and she not going to be another blood sucking vampire.." "Are you quite through? Good, first of all Spike's son is quite human, oh he may heal faster than regular humans and live a bit longer but he will grow old and die just like normal people. Second the child is not born evil, he has a soul and like all creatures has a choice in what direction to go as he grows. Thirdly although he will need some blood as he matures he does not require it to live on."

"So Buffy tell me again, on what bases did you make your decision to turn in Spike's son to the Council? If it was not out of spite for Spike himself." Opening her mouth to protest, to justify herself, she found there was nothing she could say. Since Glory she had been so angry, at life, being the slayer and being forced to grown up for Dawn. She had taken that anger out on her friends.. her only family she had left. Oh god, what had she almost done? Pulling her knees up to her chin, she buried her face against them. Silent sobs racked her body. With a weary sigh, Giles slips down into the chair next to her and pulls her into his arms. "It's going to be alright Buffy, shhhh, your not going to be able to mend everything over night but this is a start." Willow and Tara settle on the floor next to the armchair and take one of Buffy's hands.

Blinking tear blurred eyes at her two friends seated below her, Willow gives her a tentative smile. "We're sorry to Buffy, me and Tara knew something was wrong but instead of talking to you about it... we just ignored it or made up excursuses." Tara's soft voice picked up from where Willow stopped. "We will be there for you Buffy but you need more help that what we can give you, we think you need to talk to one of the Councilors at the Collage, to help you deal with your mother's death and Dawn and everything." Dropping her eyes feeling confused and frighten but knowing she needed to get help. The sound of Giles voice sooth away some of her fears "It will be alright Buffy, if you like I will go with you." "So will we!" Tara and Willows voice chords Sniffing she just gazes at her family, nods and smiles.

"**Chapter (14) "Surprises"**

Xander sat back on the leather couch, the craftsman in him took in the well cared for wooden floors and stonewalls of the house. Although the home was sparsely furnished, not even Cordelia could find fault in Spikes tastes. The front door of the house swung shut as Cordelia physically dragged Wesley out with her to buy groceries and other things that Jr. was going to need. A soft snort escaped him, she was already planning how the child's room should be set up and color themes, much to Spike's protests.

As soon as they had left Spike had turned to Angel and asked with the scents coming off the two of them, why didn't they just have a child of their own to terrorizes and not pick on his! Angel had laughed and replied that they were still in the courting stage as of yet, but if they settle down soon he was going to lock them into a closet..

Absently he flickered through the channels of the TV, not really paying attention to anything, glancing up as Spike sat down on to the couch next to him. "Give it here whelp, I want to see what's on the Telie." Silently handing over the remote, Xander watches as Spikes starts to flicker through the channels also. "I though you said you wanted to watch something?" "I do, I just have to find it first!" Spike replies defensively. "Where's Jr?" "His ..names ..is ..Not.. Jr!" a low growl accompanied the flat statement.

Angel's deep voice chuckle floats over the couch as he to joins them as Spike continues to flip through the channels again. "I put him down to sleep in the bed room down the hall" at Xander's concern look. Angel just smiled "Don't worry me and Spike will hear if anything is wrong" Reaching out he plucks the remote from Spikes hand. "Hey you poof, that's mine!" with an amused twinkle in his eye Angel regarded his child, "Not any more." Quickly flipping through the channels, he settles on one and placed the remote out of Spikes reach.

At the two astounded looks, Angel replies defensively "What? I like the cartoon network, it's relaxing." Bemused, Xander watched as the two vampires bantered back and forth it was odd seeing them both so... well friendly with each other. Sitting back he quietly watched them, after all his experience with the two of them together mainly consisted of them trying to kill him or beat each other into a puddle.

Giles was putting up the last of the stock he had purchase in LA when the bell over the door the Magic Box jingled. Both Willow and Buffy had left half an hour ago to do some female bonding allowing him to final finish restocking the store. Stepping towards the counter Giles nodded a greeting towards the 30ish looking man dressed in jeans and t-shirt. "Good Day, May I help you?" with a small smile the man regard him. "You must be Mr. Giles." The man accent clearly marking him as being British. Puzzled Giles nodded looking at the man warily. "Where are my manners" offering his hand "My name is Adam Pierson, I'm Alexander's Uncle."

Startled Giles automatically reach out and shook the offered hand "Pardon me, I was not aware that Xander had any other relatives, besides the ones residing here in Sunnydale." Giving Giles a small smile, dryly he replied, "I believe you could say that I'm the proverbial black sheep of the family." Giles nodded politely "I see." Methos had not missed the brief look of distrust or the predatorily gleam that had flashed in the others mans eyes, before being carefully hidden behind the polite unthreading exterior the man projected. This man was definitely more than what he appeared to be a wolf among the sheep. It was a farce Methos was well acquainted with.

Behind them the door jingled again as a young woman and man entered "Gas leak..., can you believe that Wesley? I can believe the people in this town! Giles, I need to use your phone! My cell phone died." "Certainly Cordelia." As the young woman walked around the counter and picked up the phone, Methos watched the exchange with interest. Alexa had said that Alexander at one time was dating a young woman by that name. "Pardon me," the man interrupted "Giles could I please see you for a moment?" "Yes of course, would you please excuse me?" Nodding. Methos watched as the two men walked a few feet away before starting a hushed conversation. Ensuring that he was not being watched he casually made his way around the shop looking at the goods available before stopping within hearing rang of the conversation the young woman was having on the telephone.

"Yes Angel, me and Wesley are fine but I need to talk to Xander. Hey, did you catch the TV? No oh.. Xander there was an incident at your apartment complex....no.., no one was hurt. The radio said it was a small explosion and fire caused by a gas leak... Um humm, Sunnydale's finest are as clueless as ever, they're calling it an accident Um humm.., Xan I've got some bad news too., the explosion originated from your apartment.. Xan, Xander! are you still there? Ok.. yes I'm sure... yes, no one was killed but Xander ...your stuff is a total write off....." the sound of someone clearing his throat made Cordelia jump.

Turning to her right she saw the cute guy Giles had been talking to when they entered the shop. Giving her one of his most charming smiles Methos reached out and plucked the phone from the woman's grip. "Hey!" at Cordelia outcry both Giles and Wesley looked up to see her glaring at Adam as he talked on the phone. "Alexander?, yes its Adam, no I decided to drive to Sunnydale instead of fly. Alexander, I am well aware of the .. occurrences in this quaint town."

"Alexander yes, I do think you know what I'm talking about." A smile pulled the corners of his lips "No, actually I think you would be quite surprise at what I would believe. I'm sorry Alex but I'm already involved with this... How? Apparently someone has been doing some checking up on me in my relationship with you... Tisk, tisk Alex such language." Glancing up at the audience he had in front of him. "Alex, your friend is quite right." All humor left his voice "The explosion at your flat was not a accident...how do I know? Because," his voice dropped down and became grim "it appears someone has put a contract on your head."

**Chapter (15) "Relatives"**

Methos eyes flickered across the faces in front of him. The older man and young woman silently shared a look, both their face set in twin looks of determination. While the other's man's paled before it also was replace by a grim look, mentally Methos chuckled to himself. He knew those looks well, it was the look of warriors preparing before a fight, of the soldier before a battle or the look of a parent or lover protecting the ones they love. Yes, the Initiative truly did not know how large of a mistake they had just made.

Meeting each of their eyes he inclined in head to them. Each of them recognizing the look in each other eyes, as one warrior to another bound by the same cause. "Yes.., I think a meeting is called for.. yes,...here she is." Handing back the phone to young woman Cordelia, he turn back to regard the two men in front of him.

Giles regarded the man in front of him. A cold shiver went down his back as the brief look that had crossed Adams eyes, this was a very dangerous man. "Are you really Xander's Uncle?." Smiling Methos cocked his head, "Yes and No." Cordelia hung up the phone in time to hear Adam's comment, she tapped her nail on the counter in front of her. "Yes and No? What type of answer is that!,," "Cordelia.." Shaking her head at Wesley, she gentle cut him off "Wes, we know nothing about this person, besides the fact he suppose to be Xander's Uncle. We been fooled before and I really don't care if everyone thinks I'm being a bitch... I am not taking him anywhere until we straighten this out. We already know someone is after Xander and Jr. .."

Frowning Giles looked at Wesley and Cordelia "Jr?" Stopping Cordelia in mid sentence, both of them shared guilty looks. "Would either one of you care to tell me whom this Jr. is and what he has to do with someone trying to kill Xander?." Again both Cordelia and Wesley stared at each other in silent communication before Wesley turn towards the older man. "Jr. is Spikes son, apparently Xander found him when he came across a woman being chased by two men." Pausing he shook his head, cold rage tinted his next words "She didn't make it.. Xander was able to save the child but was hurt.." "What!" Wesley jumped at both men's out cry.

Cordelia stepped in to calm the situation before it could get out of hand. She definitely did not like to bloodthirsty looks she was getting from both of them. Even Angel hand never looked like that and his a vampire for god's sake." "Easy guys Xander's fine, Angel said it was only a bullet graze and some scrapes and bruises. Xander's actually a pretty good fighter." At the looks she was getting from Giles and Wesley she sighed "Hey we may not be together any more but we do talk. He's been taking self defense classes and stuff for the last couple of years, his teacher even asked him if he was interested in competing. As for those two SOB's, he left them for the Sunnydale Police to find." Mirroring her two companions looks of distaste. "Ahh," Methos nodded his head in understanding. At their looks he merely shrugged "I do not like to enter any situation with out first finding out all the facts, my contact had quit a bit to say about this town."

"Which brings me back to you." Cordelia smiled sweetly at the man. Methos chuckled out loud, he liked this young woman she reminded him of his 43 or was it 47 wife, that young man was going to have his hands full. Pulling out him wallet he opened it before carefully pulling out a picture of Alexa and his wedding day, passing the photo over to her. "I truly am Alexander's Uncle, Cordelia." Both Giles and Wesley looked over her shoulder, in the picture was a woman in an ivory wedding gown, to her right was Adam and to her left was Xander both in tuxedoes. Standing side by side the family resemblance was startling; both shared the same dark brown hair and lively brown eyes. Gently he took the picture back before sliding it safely into it's resting place.

Looking back up at the group around him, Methos gestured to the door. "Shall we go."

**Chapter (16) "Fathers and Sons"**

Xander numbly hung the phone back up before turning around to see Spike and Angel staring at him. Both vampires took in Xander's pale face and slightly glazed eyes. "Whelp are you alright..., you don't look to good right now"

Giving his head a shake, Xander ignored both of them as he made his way to the kitchen. Both vampires watched from the kitchen doorway as he started opening and closing the covers until he found what he was looking for. Pulling the full bottle of Jack Daniels out he grabs a glass filling it half way with the amber whiskey.

Frowning Angel moved forward but a hand on his arm stopped him, turning around Spike met his eyes and silently shook his head no.

Xander stared at the glass in his hands, the amber liquor sloshed gently back and forth in the cup. How long he stood there he didn't know, before putting the cup back down on to the counter untouched. Walking over to one of the kitchen chairs he sat down and closed his eyes.

Spike made his way to the counter; quietly he picked up the bottle of Jack Daniels and put it back into the cabinet. He glanced from were Xander was slumped down in one of the kitchen chairs back to the discarded glass of whiskey. Picking it up he downs it in a long swallow before setting the glass into the sink.

Catching his Sire's gaze he inclines his head towards the table, pulling out a chair he spins it around before settling down on it, resting his arms on the back. Silently he waited when the whelp was ready to talk he would, whatever had been said on the phone had clearly rattled him pretty badly.

Xander listens as both Spike and Angel sat down in the chairs next to him. The darkness behind his closed lids was so inviting, lately it had begun to get harder and harder to ignore it. It was an old and well know friend to him, the temptation to just give up... to say the hell to everything. More than once he had looked at an edge of a knife and thought to himself it would be so easy, just a couple of cuts and it would all go away. No more listening to his so called parents arguing and telling him how useless he was or the beatings....his mind shied away from those thoughts. But then there was Willow and Jesse; they were his lifelines out of his personnel hell he called home. and after what had happen to Jesse... there was still Willow, who was hurting as much as him and a new objective in his life, to help the Slayer and stop this from every happening to someone else. Sighing he opens his eyes... but time stops for no one, the world changes and once again he's finding himself look from without.

To two pair of intense eyes watching him. "So guys, what's it going to be the short version or the long?." Xander asked tiredly. The sound of the garage door opening in the background interrupted any further conversations. Flickering his eyes from the garage door back to the two vampires a wirily grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. "Ok Short Version it is, the apartment is toast, Cordelia and Wesley are on their way back here with Giles and Adam...and they both know about your son Spike." "What!!, Oh just great, why don't we just paint a big arrow on the side of the blood house so that everyone can find it.." Jumping up Spike strides to the door, closely followed by Angel and a worried Xander.

Cordelia enters the house to come face to face with a very pissed off vampire. Spike face ripples back and forth from his human to vampire visage, with a snarl he grabs the side of his head in pain as the chip makes it present once again know to him. A shiver goes down Cordelia back at the look in Spike's eyes as he stares at her.

In a cold anger filled voice Spike addresses the frighten woman in front of him. "What where you thinking bring them here..." the last word comes out in a low growl. Taking an involuntary step back from Spike, Cordelia is gently pushed further backwards as someone moves in between her and the angry vampire. Wesley steps forward standing protectively in front of Cordelia "Now see here Spike that is no way to be treating Cordelia. You know very well she would do nothing to jeopardize the safety of your child." His voice is clip and sharp as he catches the gaze of the vampire with a glare of his own.

Lean against the door jam Adam calmly watches as the situation unfolds in front of him. He had not missed seeing the blond man's face shift clearly marking him as a vampire. Hidden within the palm of his right hand where three small throwing knives made of blessed silver and wood, he had not remain alive for this long by not being prepared. Nor was he unaware of the amount of tension that was growing dangerously high between the two groups. He caught sight of Alexander's pale face from behind the back of the vampire called Spike. Worry, exhaustion and a bit of fear was clearly showing in his eyes, as he to watched the scene play out in front of them. Flickering his eyes once more over this odd grouping of people, his gaze once again settled upon Alexander before coming to a decision. .

Angel watched as situation built up between Cordelia, Wesley and his child, before he could do anything to intervene a dry slightly amused British voice cut through the silence that had settled in the room. "Alexander are you going to introduce me to your ...friends or should I wait until after they kill each other?" Startled five pair of eyes turned to regard the tall lean sandy haired man lounging against the door. With a little amused grin he regarded the group in front of him.

With an internal groan Xander met Adam's gaze. Please, please, please don't let him have seen Spike vamp out...pleaseeee. That hope was shattered at Adam's next comment. "And just when where you planning on telling me that this quaint place you call home resides on a hell mouth or ..." his eyes flickered towards the blond vampire "that you are associating with vampires?"

Still some what pissed off, Spike regards the brown haired man in front of him "And who the blood hell are you suppose to be the Whelp's father?!"

With a weak grin Xander regards the agitated vampire "Actually funny you should say that, he kind of is my dad..."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!"

**Chapter (17) "Insights**

_Author's Note:_ Lyric to Veteran of the psychic wars belong to blue oyster cult and who ever else do not claim them just want to reference them.

Shifting her glare from Xander to Adam, Cordelia planted her left hand upon her hip before advancing towards her target, poking him in the chest. "Now see here, I don't know what kind of game you two are playing but somebody better tell me what the hell is going on before I'm seriously Pissed Off!! Absently Adam rubbed the spot the brunet had poked him. An amused smile briefly crossed his face.

Cordelia's glare intensified at the small grin that cross the Englishman's face. Stand perfectly straight her voice dropped another couple of degrees "and what exactly....do you find so funny. "

Anyone with any sense knew that this was a woman you did not want to antagonize. And Adam was no fool. Turning up the charm he inclined his head towards Cordelia "My apologies, you remind me of someone I once knew a long time ago. As for your question, Xander is my step son; you see I married his mother."

Shaking his head Angel mutter under his breath to Spike. "This is getting more confusing than that soap opera you like." "Oie," Spike shot a glare at his grandsire "

Don't make fun me soaps you poof! Before Xander can open his mouth to respond, with wood of the front and side doors explode inward.

With a snarl Adam realized whomever had put the contract on his son's head must have already found them. Pushing Cordelia and Xander into the hallway behind them, he ordered them in a tone of voice that he had used on many a battle field. "Get the child and Run!" Without looking to see if they obeyed him, he whirled back around. Reaching back he pulling a sword as if by magic from the back of the hip length leather coat. Moving with deadly ease he leap forward just as the door gave way, meeting the invading swarm of masked men head on. Death once more joined the battle.

Xander's eyes flickered from the grungy motel walls, towards the scurrying noise of a cockroach as it made its way across the floor. Wearily he rubbed his eyes, had it only been 3 days since initiative or whatever other god-forsaken agency had rushed Spikes safe house. 3 days since he watched helpless as Angel, Adam and Wesley fell under the hail of bullets from the masked attack force; as they fought to buy time for Spike, Cordelia and himself to exit the house with Jr.

3 days since his life had become a living hell.

"You're seeing now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars:

I've been living on the edge so long,

where the winds of Limbo roar.

And I'm young enough to look at,

And far old to see---all the stars are on the inside."

As for Giles, Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Tara they had no idea if they were still alive...

They had found out that sequential attacks where made on both the Magic Box and Buffy's Home at the same times as Spikes. Dark memories stirred in the back of his mind, (standard procedures.. it whispered - take out all targets.. - leave no witnesses - leave no trails...) Oh yes, he still remembered the soldier, memories he had tried to bury in the back of his mind, the uniform he had worn that faithful Halloween had not only belong to army ranger but also to someone who had done black ops. To this day he still had nightmare about Vietnam, memories of a man long dead. The night he had put on that costume was the night that the person know to his friends as Xander died.

"I'm not sure that's there's anything left to me:

Don't let these shakes go on!

it's time we had a break from it,

It's time we had some leave.

We've been living in a place,

We've been eating up our brains.

Oh please don't let these shakes go on!"

And now, now he no longer had any reason to hold back any more.

Flashing back to the night before.

Cordelia standing in front of him her face white as Spike stands against the wall of the sewer tunnel with his son cradled within his arms. "Alexander no!! There has to be another way, what your planning on doing is .. is fucking insane. "ENOUGH!..." meeting her gaze with eyes as cold as his voice. "There is no other way." "But.." 'No," harshly "What do you expect us to do Cordelia their all over this dam town, they don't give a rats ass who they have to go through to get to us, they made that perfectly clear." Mixed emotions flowed over her face fear, grief and anger. "This is the only way out of Sunnydale that we can be sure is not being covered by them. " Spike's voice cuts through the silence that falls "He's right pet," meeting Cordelia's angry gaze "Humans are forbidden there, any caught in the tunnels are killed." "BUT!" "Cordelia....." "IT"S NOT FUCKING FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screams at the ceiling before falling to her knees sobbing. (1)

Gathering Cordelia up into his arms he rocks her gently back and forth as she cries. Looking over her bowed head, he meets Spikes gaze as he also soothed his frighten son, scared by Cordelia outburst. "Simon" he said softly. Puzzled he looked at the vampire. Looked down upon his son, Spike looks back at Xander. "His name is Simon... after my mortal grandfather." A crocked smile played across his lips. No other words were spoken, they both knew that this was probably the last time they would meet each other. As Spike, Simon and Cordelia made their way out of town that night, he would buy them time by acting as the decoy within Sunnydale.

You ask me why I'm willing, why I can't speak to you,

You blame me for my silence, saying it's time I changed and grew.

But the wars still going on dear,

And there's no one that I know.

And I can't stand forever.

I can't say if were ever gonna be free:

Don't let these shakes go on!

It's time we had a break from it,

It's time we had some leave.

We've been living in a place,

We've been eating up our brains,

Oh please don't let these shakes go on!

Dressed head to toe in black Xander slid home the last of his weapons as the digital clock by the motel bed flashed the time 0100. Gone was the mask he had worn so long. Cold, cold eyes gazed back at him from the mirror, a grim smiled crossed his face, (now lets see how you like a taste of your own medicine.)

"You're seeing now a veteran of a thousand psychic wars:

My energy is spent at last, and my armor is destroyed,

I have used up all my weapons, and I'm helpless and bereved.

Wounds are all I'm made of!"

"Did I hear you say that this is victory?

Don't let these shakes go on!

It's time we had a break from it,

Send me to the rear!

Where the title madness swell,

And been sliding into Hell.

Oh please don't let these shakes go on!

Don't let these shakes go on...

Don't let these shakes go on! "

Time: Early morning after the attack.

In the Sunnydale junkyard, rats scurry away from a old beat up black Lincoln as loud booming noises fill the night as the trunk is final kicked open from within. Pulling himself out the trunk Adam Pierson looks down at this bullet ridden t-shirt with a grimmest he pulls what's left of the bloody T over his head. Muttering under his breath he tosses it into the vacated space (God I hate being shot...). Pausing he cocks his head to side as the briefest touch of another immortal is felt. The other immortal had not revived yet, but then again the first death is always the longest. "Well Wesley, it appears me and you are going to have a little discussion soon than I thought..."

(1) Cordelia was made half demon by the PTB in order to still have visions and not to kill her per prior TV episode.

"**Chapter (18) Friends **

Warning: RATED R. - This story will contain some items such as underage pregnancy reference to date rape and cussing. Its rated R for a reason people. Thanks

Adam stepped out of the car he had .....borrowed ... from one of the parking lots just outside the junk yard. Casting a look behind his shoulder he insured that his dazed and confused companion was still following him. Quickly he made his way down the roll of dingy beat up doors of the little motel until he came to the once number 17. The buzz of another immortal could be felt as he pounded the palm of his hand against the door. "Adam that had bloody hell better be you!!" An exasperated female voice called from behind the door. Tiredly he just shook his head. "Amanda, just open the door."

Wesley was still confused – well about everything. (Good Lord, Immortal!! How could he be immortal!?) Blindly he followed Adam up to the motel room door. There was no way he could contest Adam's claim, ---- he had died. A shutter racked his body as he remembered the sensation of bullets ripping through him. It meant everything he had been told growing up, all the expectations and stress of maintaining the Pryce family traditions was a lie,..... his whole life had been nothing but a lie. He had always felt as if he did not fit, but now, now he felt truly lost. (Cordelia, please be safe...) He rubbed his hand against the side his head trying to get rid of the buzzing pain that was pounding within it. He felt his arm being taken; dazedly he looked up catching a brief glance of a woman with short white/blond hair before he was pulled into the room.

As the door open a part of Adam's mind noted amusedly as Amanda's eyes widen as she took in the condition of the two men in front of her. Not saying a word he brushed by her towing Wesley in behind him by the arm. With a gentle shove he pushed the young man towards one of the chairs, before heading over to where a large duffle bag sat on the spare bed.

Amanda leaning up against the closed door of the motel room and watched as Methos settled his companion into one of the chairs and headed to the duffle he had left. Keeping her voice calm and slightly surly she calmly regarded one of her oldest companions "So Adam....are you going to tell me what is going on her, or are we going to play a game of 20 questions?." Her eyes flickered from where Wesley sat with obvious distress back to him, asking a silent question.

With a tired sigh he pulled out a change of clothing from the bag, (Gods and Goddesses he was to dam old for this..) "Amanda this is Wesley" Nodding his head towards where Wesley sat in the corner. "Wesley this is Amanda – "a slight flicker of a smile crossed his lips at the next sentence "she's going to be your new teacher."

"WHAT!! ADAM You Son Of A ...' walking to the bathroom Adam shut the door locking it before starting up the shower. Effectively blocking out Amanda's protests..

Wesley watched with fascination at the stream of curses that left the woman's lips - many in languages he has never heard before. (OH!..) He found himself alternating between blushing and paling at some of the woman's comments. Suddenly he found himself pin under the woman's sharp dark eyes.

With a deep breath Amanda composed herself before taking a seat on the bed across from her unexpected new charge. (Old Man, I will get you for this) "Well I believe Sir, that introductions are in order." She smiled gently at the obviously exhausted and bewildered man in front of her. "My name is Amanda and it appears that we are going to be spending some time together."

"Wesley Pryce,... " a look of uncertainty crossed Wesley's face. Reaching out she patted his knee in reassurance "Don't worry Wesley, the old man and I have known each other for a long time." A small smile crossed her face "I just was not expecting to take on a new student so soon..." Steam flowed out from the behind the door as Adam stepped back into the room. Toweling his hair dry Adam regarded her, having heard her last comment. "Amanda your last student was over 60 years ago.."

Amanda cast a slightly indignant glare at Adam "Sir, a gentleman never tells a ladies age." Shaking his head, Adam's face splits into a wide wolf's grin, "Who ever said I was a gentleman dear Amanda, you've confused me with McCloud." Amanda smiled sweetly at Adam. "Bastard" Shrugging his shoulders Adam turned back towards the spare bed "Good chance my dear but then again we'll never know, will we?" (1) Rummaging through his bag he pulled out sweat pants and a t-shirt tossing them at Wesley. Inclining his head towards the bath, "Wesley, why don't you take a shower and change out of those clothes while Amanda and I talk." Hesitantly Wesley looked from between the two people in front of him; at Amanda's nod he pushed himself out of the chair and headed for the bath.

Once the bathroom door closed and the sound of the shower started, Amanda stood up and glared at Adam/Methos. The immortal was busily strapping on a pair of wrist guards, each one held five thin throwing knives. Once secured he pulled the down the long sleeves of the sweater he wore effetely hiding them from view. Her voice dropped down cold and hard, with an effort she kept her tone low not wanting to it to be overheard by the man in the shower. "Methos what the Hell is going on here!" Casting a sideways glance Adam took in the hard resolved look on Amanda's face. Internally he winched slightly, once Amanda has decided on something there was no deterring her. Unfortunately right now it was directed at him.

"Alright" he says quietly. "But you have to promise me something first Amanda.." Any protests she might of have die on her lips at the look in Adam's no Methos eyes. A stray thought passes within the back of her mind. The eyes are window of the soul.... and right now she did not like what Methos eyes were telling her. His eyes were icy and cold.

Nodding her head "I give you my word." "Take Wesley and go underground Amanda, disappear for a couple of decades." (What!?) Seeing that he was dead serious "Methos why.." "Because he was in the wrong place at the right time and some very, very dangerous people know him." Looking at him a bad feeling begin to grown in the pit of her stomach; this situation was beginning to appear all too familiar. "Are they responsible?"

"For his first death? Yes. And if they find out that he is still alive – the consequence for all of us would be extremely bad." "Surely Methos it is not." With a sharp shake of his head he cuts her off. "An mortal/immortal war almost started because of the actions of a small group of people within the Watchers Amanda. The people who attacked us have reaches within the Government here itself. If they were to learn of the existence of Immortals they would hunt us down either to use for their gains or to eliminate what they would perceive as a threat or a freak of nature."

Running his hand through his hair, "Amanda, you and I are both aware that we as a race have the potential for great feats – but also great fears. The witch hunts are an example of this." Out of the corner of his eye he caught the slight shutter the other immortal tried to hide.

Raising an eyebrow she regarded him, "Alright Methos, how about you tell me just what the hell you've gotten me into?"

Settling himself down on the spare bed, he lean against the headboard crossing his long legs in front of him. Amanda sat on the foot of the bed expectantly. Rubbing his face he closed his eyes briefly before starting. "I guess the best place to start as they say would be in the beginning" he paused taking a deep breath, "Alexa, "a small sad smile crossed his face at the name of his late wife. "had a son."

At that statement Amanda stilled. his reaction did not go by unnoticed by Methos. A small crooked smile crossed his lips. "She had him very young.. and her family thought it best if it was all shushed up."

A little snort escaped him. In the back of his mind he remember Alexa telling him about her son, she been fifteen when he was born. He had been the result of date rape by an older boy. Tears had run down her face as she showed him pictures of her son growing up. In many of the pictures the tousled dark haired boy was accompanied by a red head girl and another little boy. She had loved him from the moment she found out she was pregnant, but under pressure from her family she had put him up for adoption.

"The little boy was adopted by her older half sisters who had married and settle down here in Sunnydale."

**Chapter (19) "How things change but remains the same. **

Time: Same night of the attack on Spikes House

The shadows within the darken class room seem to ebb back and forth with a life of their own. Within their mist the figure of a long dark haired man could be seen muttering to himself. With a disgusted snort, he put his quill down from the parchment he was grading and rubbed his eyes tiredly. A soft growl escaped the back of his throat "... bloody hell and I had though that the last batch of 1st year students would be the death of me" Closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to will away the on coming migraine that was slowly building up in the back of his eyes.

The quite of the room was suddenly shattered with a sound similar to that of tearing metal filled the air with a deafening roar. With reflexes horn by years of experience Severus Snape found himself on his feet facing this unknown threat, wand ready and awaiting spell on the tip of his tongue. Around him gusts of wind tumbled the student desks and chairs up against the far wall, pieces of parchment whorled around the room as if caught with in a giant dust devil. The rift that appeared in front of him expanded until it finally formed into a ragged oval. Part of Severus mind took in the unfiltered raw energy that reverberated within the portal as his body tensed awaiting what ever was to come. But what he saw next froze him in shock, memories of another time flickered with in his head...

The other side of the portal open into what looked like a war zone. From his point of view he could see that the front door of the home had been blasted into pieces, bits of glass, wood and metal were everywhere within the living room. The room was starting to fill with smoke and the lighting was flickering in and out. Places on the wall were scored with bullet holes and kneeling before him on the floor was someone he though he would never see again.

Rupert shifted the body of his charge gently within his arms. With a shaking hand he brushed them over her unseeing eyes closing them one last time. Her last words to him still echoed within his ears, "It's ok Giles.." he had been trying to stop the flow of blood from the bullet wounds. She had laid her hand upon his blood coated ones and given them a little squeeze. Any type of reassurance died upon his lips at the look within Buffy eyes. She knew as well as him how serious her wounds were. With a small sad smile she had looked up at him. "Promise me you will take care of Dawn and the others.." "Of course." had been his choked reply. "I'm not afraid to die Giles and I'm happy that I'm not alone this time...." and with that she was gone.

The spell he had cast to open the portal was greedily feeding off the live force within him. He did not know for how much longer he would be able to keep the portal open and the shield that currently protected the unconscious forms of Dawn, Willow and Tara. Looking over his shoulder he met the shocked eyes of his one time friend. His voice was rough with grief and pain, "Severus, protect them." With that he cast the final part of the spell; he never felt the impact of the bullets as the shield around him failed.

Severus looked upon the blood streaked face of his childhood friend. Cradled within his arms was the body of a young woman with blond hair. Eyes filled with anguish and pain met his. "Severus, protect them." On the floor before him the bodies of three young women appeared. He watched in horror as bullets struck Giles in the back and he slump forward over the women he had been holding.

"Dear God.. not again.." The sound of Severus soft whispered plea echoed within the now silent room.

**Chapter (20) – Is the World ready for this?**

Author's Note: The following concept that Hogsworth and Harry Potter are real and that the books that are out are not fiction, but the real life story of Harry Potter and his friends, is not mine. Unfortunately I can not give the original author credit because I do not remember who it was, sorry! Ummm just to be safe I don't claim or intend any copyright infringements to any books mentioned below. Thank you

Time: Late morning, the day after the attack

Amanda sat back in one of the motel room chairs studying her newly acquired student. The poor man was sprawled out on the far bed of the room, obvious to the world in an exhausted sleep. Lacing her long fingers together she rested her chin upon them deep in thought. She did not like what Methos had told her one bit. She may have done some things that were questionable in her long life but within her she cared her own code of honor.

This whole situation fueled a deep burning anger within her.

Earlier....

"Apparently Alexander had always know he was adopted, his so loving parents made sure to remind him every day of his life." Methos sarcastic tone told Amanda his option of Alexander's parents. "When he was 10 or so with the help of his best friend Willow he was able to track down Alexa. When she found out what type of hell hole his home life was she tried to gain custody,... just to have the courts deny her."

Methos took a long swallow of beer before continuing. "Bloody fools the lot of them. Anyone with half a mind would have seen something was seriously amiss, the only thing they had to do was just take a look at the boy's medical files." Ruefully he shook his head.

"As the years past they kept in touch with each other" A genuine smile crossed his lips "He gave Alexa away on our Wedding Day." (1) "Even before I found out about this ....unique... little town and the fight he has chosen to become a part of, I have always considered him to be a remarkable young man."

Amanda had quirked an eyebrow at that cryptic remark waiting patiently for Methos to continue.

"Why Amanda my dear, you must be slipping in your old age." Methos teased "Old age.?" Amanda's voice took on a dangerously sweet tone. At her indignant expression, Methos slouch back further into the seat making himself comfortable. Some where in the back of her mind she wondered once again how the man in front of her could do that.

"Why of course with all of your... unique contacts, I though surely you would know that this is little town sits on top of the Hellmouth and is the current home of the Slayer."

Her thought are pulled back to the present as Wesley stirs restlessly in his sleep, before settling back down again. A slow wicked smile crossed her lips as she though of how Mac and Joe would react that tid bit of information. She was pretty that neither man knew of this segment of the Watcher's Council and she so loved torment her two friends.

The smile did not last for long as the seriousness of the situation once again weighed down upon her. She had not lived for more than two thousand years without having learned that there were more to life that what meets the eyes. That was another bit of information her two friends would have found shocking, only Methos knew her true age and possibly Conner McCloud but neither men had ever given away her secret.

The world was not ready to find out that vampire, mages, demons, immortals and other creatures were real. It has long been known that this information would cause massive panic and finally end in world war and blood. It was human nature to try to destroy what it did not know, over the last hundred years there has been a silent campaign to change this attitude.

The invention of the printing press and the growing availability of books had started this silent war to slowly broaden society's perception. Stories were slowly and calculatingly introduced, it started with simple horror stories to entertain or so one would think. The issuance of Dracula and the Wolf Man, was one of the first major steps in this battle. These books while written to provide the thrill people craved also gave them insight into the monsters themselves. Like the reader these creatures were not un-feeling beings but were capable of emotions; love, hate, regret just as they were.

As technology advanced, the nature of the war did also movies; TV and the computer now were the front line of this fight. Amanda had found herself quit surprise when the Harry Potter books had come out a few years ago. She herself had met several witches and warlocks from Hogsworth during her life, saved a few of them to during the witch hunts in England and America.

Each of these societies had their own ways to keep their existence a secret. There was a fine area of grey that kept the world blissfully ignorant of what was really out there. Now that had changed, someone had crossed the line and unless it could be stopped....

She sighed tiredly trying not to think of the outcome. She had lived through some dark times in human history and hoped and prayed to any deity who was listening that she would not have to do so again.

Picking up the phone she dialed a number from memory. A rough male voice picked up on the other side of the line. The Scottish accent coming across clearly in the speakers sleep blurred voice. "Duncan, this had better be good, do you know what time it is!"

Amanda purred into the receiver. "Why Conner, how could you ever confuse me, with Mac." "Amanda..!? How did ye get this number you wench.." pause "Never mind I don't want to know do I,," Amanda chuckled into the receiver "A lady has her ways."

"What do you want Amanda, ...has something happen to my hard head clansman again?" "No, no nothing like that." Taking a deep breath "But something has happen and I think you need to get to come to Sunnydale, California as soon as you can." "What, why?" "Its Adam..it appears he has got himself into a little situation and I think for the good of all, someone needs to come out and give him a hand." There was a pause on the other line "I see, Amanda what number are you at?" Quickly she rattled off the number to the motel room. "I'll call ya right back Lass."

Amanda sat back and waited for the call. She quickly picked up the phone before the first ring had even finish. Her eyes flickered quickly over the slumbering form of her new student, ensuring the noise had not awakened him. The last few days had been hard on him and the next few would not be any better, she wanted her student to at least be able to get a little bit of rest while he could.

"Hello."

Conner sat upon the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his shoulder length blond hair. "Ok Amanda, I'v had a friend of mine scramble the line. What's going on."

Silently he listened as Amanda quickly filled him in on what had happen.

"Give me a few hours, I'm in Washington right now and need to wrap up some business before I can leave." "No, Lass that would not be a good idea...Yes I know you want to help but you know as well as I that if the situation is as bad as it appears, then the best thing you can do is take your student and do as he said. Amanda I want you to take this number down, the line is secure and you will be able to contact me no matter where I am." A tired smile showed the many laugh lines etched upon the other wise serious weather beaten face.

"Yes, I know I have all the good toys, but as they say..... you have to keep up with the times."

Hanging up the telephone Amanda glance down at her watch before picking it up again. She tapped the table top as she waited, after four rings the line switched over to an answering machine. "This is Nick Knight I'm not available right now leave a message." "Nicholas this is Amanda, I am going to be Toronto in a couple of days and need to get a hold of a mutual friend of ours. I'll call once we arrive. Ta Ta."

(1)Where Xander really was on his road trip to find himself after Graduation.

**Chapter (21) – Just like old times**

Leaning against the side of the hanger Connor Macleod watched as the last of the preparations were made on the 4-passenger jet in front of him. It still amazed him at how easily it was to charter the plane on such short notice. The owner of the charter company had not been particularly happy at being awaken at 3:00 am but the impress he had received was that it wasn't that uncommon an occurrence. The ring of a cell phone interrupted the pre-dawn stillness of the airfield. Connor reached into the tan trench coat he wore and pulled out one of his newest acquisition.

Before he could even utter a word Frohike gravely voice came across the line, in the background he could hear Langley and Byers arguing over something. "Nash, I don't know what you've gotten yourself into but this is some seriously bad mojo." He could hear the squeaking of the other man's chair over the speakerphone the Lone Gunmen had him on.

"What did ya find?"

"What the hell is so important about this place?" Langley let out a low whistle. "This place has been tagged by so many alphabet agencies (1) it's not even funny."

A frown cross Connor's face at that comment. "Tagged how?"

Byers looked up from the print out he was reading over Frohike shoulder. "Most of the agencies have the place marked as a hot spot, with clear orders of non-interference. We were able to hack into some classified files that show one of the agencies broke the non-interference orders and tried to set up shop." Byers paused to clear his throat "The outcome wasn't... very good." The footage they were able to obtain clearly showed the aftermath of what Byers could only describe as a massacre. Just thinking about the footage made Byers stomach turn.

Langley picked up the conversation "Yep it looks like someone really got their hands slapped over that one. Anyway, from what we can determine after that SNAFU (2) an executive order was issued to all agencies that this place was to be left alone."

A grin tugged at the corner of Frohike face as he looked over at his two companions. "To bad Mulder isn't here, this is defiantly right up his alley." Langley snorted and looked back towards the computer he was working on. "Right..... and this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Agent Scully."

Rolling his eyes Byers turned back towards the speaker "The problem is, we've found proof that someone is still very interested in this place. There isn't much to go on, whoever doing this defiantly knows the business and isn't going through normal agency channels."

Frohike rolled his chair back towards the speaker. "We were able to get the following lead, there are similarities in the electronic paper trails which lead us back to the NID. They were the agency responsible for setting up an organization called the Initiative in Sunnydale a few of years ago and from the looks of it, its someone within this organization who is unofficially running the operations in Sunnydale now. The only firm lead we have is that we were able to trace back some of the funding approval to a Senator McKinsey."

Connor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose (Ahh... this just keeps getting better and better). The pilot signaled to him that they were ready to go. "Is that all?"

"Sorry Nash that was all we could get, whoever these people are they have some major firewalls and trips set up around this information." "No, its I who should apologize." Connor sighed tiredly "I was just hoping to get a little more info. Thank you Forhike." In the background Langley voice could be heard grumbling "And what are we chopped liver?."

"Any time Nash."

Connor stretched his legs out in front of him; the plane would be arriving in Sunnydale in approximately 3 hours. Settling down into the leather passenger seat, he closed his eyes to catch what rest he could. An hour latter the sound of the cell phone ringing snapped him awake, blurrily he looked at his watch as he answers the call.

"Nash" A familiar low laugh came across the line. "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend?" "Old man, do I really want to know how you got this number?" He could almost see the smirk on the other man's face "Lets just say that Frohike owed me a favor..." Grumbling under his breath Connor was caught between laughing or cursing the situation, shaking his head he lean back into the seat and closed his eyes. "Tell me again why I let ya drag me into these situations?"

On the other end of the line Methos snorted and lean up against the brick wall next to the pay phone. "MaCleod does that time in the 1600's ring a bell, something about sending you to the Gallatin? or how about that little revolution you talk me into hummm or WWI and lets not forget WWII and what about...."

"ALRIGHT, Alright ya made your point!" A full fledged grin lit up his face. "So, just like old times.."

(1)Alphabet agencies: Someone once reference the CIA, KGB, FBI, OSI, NSA, ATF etc as being alphabet agencies because you always called them by their initials.

(2) SNAFU: An old military term it stands for "Systems Normal All Fucked Up" or a more correct version of it is "Systems Normal All Fouled Up"

**Chapter (22) – Payback**

Time: Day after the attack.

Severus Snape sat with his back to the cold stonewall keeping watch on the only entrance to the infirmary and the beds the three young women rested in. His eyes were tired from lack of sleep and not even Dumbledore could talk him into ending the vigil he held over his new charges.

Over and over again he replayed the scene within his mind. Wearily he rubbed a hand across his eyes. In a low rough voice he barely recognized as his own "Dam you Ripper, not you too.... " Bowing his head his dark locks hides his face "Not you to my friend," A cold bitter smile crossed his face and his eyes glittered with unshed tears. "I'm the only one left... dam you.. dam you all for leaving me behind!...."

Each of them had been approached by a representative of the Powers That Be, warned about the rising of the dark and given a glimpse into the possible future if it was to succeed. Thus the order of the Phoenix was born. The years passed, battles were waged in secret and one by one the members of the order gave up everything to ensure the future they were shown never come to past. Everything down to their very lives.....

The slight puff of displace air was his only warning before a short badly dressed man appeared at his elbow. Before Whistler could even open his mouth, the balance demon found him self slammed up against the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat.

Severus' dark eyes burned with cold rage as he regarded the creature within his grip. A cold, cold smile slowly crossed his face. "Whistler..."

Whistler wrapped his hands around the one around his throat trying desperately to dislodge it. "Wait! Wait!' his voice squeaked out "Iv got a message directly from the Powers at Be.." Severus watched emotionlessly as the others face slowly turned purple.

The soothing voice of the Headmaster washed through part of the blind rage that filled him "Professor Snape, I understand your amenity towards this individual but if he is here officially" Whistler nodded his head vigorously, not having enough breath left to speak.

"Then I must insist that you release him."

With one last squeeze Severus released his grip and took several steps backwards putting distance between himself and the source of his homicidal urge. Behind the Headmasters shoulder he coldly watched as the other bend over against the wall and weezingly trying to catch his breath. Standing up the balance demon straightening up his checkered jacked before dusting the sleeves free of imaginary lent. "You know Albus you really should put a leash on that one." The balance demon missed the brief look of distasted that crossed the Headmasters face as he scanned the dark haired professor behind him with disgust. "After all how would the Ministry of Magic take it if they found out one of your.... so called professors attacked a representative of the Powers that Be." Looking back at the Headmaster, the balance demon tisked "It must really be hard to find good help these days if your hiring people like him."

"Enough." The word was said softly but the tones behind it brook no argument. "Why are you here?" With a slight jump the balance demons straighten and nodded his head towards the where the three young women lay. "I'm here for them."

"What!" The Headmasters arm barred Severus path as he started forward once again. The Balance Demon smirked at the enraged man. "Yep, you know I never did understand why the Powers that Be picked to bunch of ya." The demon shook his head "First you lot and now this Scobby gang, what type of name is that.." the demon grumbled to himself. "Your friend Rupert royally screwed everything up this time." Pointing towards the beds. "They are not supposed to be here."

"I am sure that once these young ladies are able to travel, Professor Severus and I will ensure their arrival at the appropriate location. " Whistler shook his head, "You don't get it, their not suppose to be here at all. Nada, Zip, that's all she wrote. Old Ripper boy made one hell of a mess with that final stunt of his and now I'm here to clean it up."

"Oh I bloody hell don't think so" said a familiar voice to the left of the group. Amusement tinted the voice, as the three turn to regard the source "Sev, you might want to close your mouth before you catch something." Stunned Severus took in the sight of his friend before him. It was Giles, a younger version of his old friend, one he had not seen in years. Gone were the glasses, the figure in front of him was dressed in a dark gray t-shirt and pair of faded blue jeans; a head full of dark wavy hair completed the picture.

A faint light could be seen around him. "Giles, but I.." Shaking his head Giles eyes soften. "I'm sorry Sev but what you saw really did happen." Nodding his head Giles greeted the Headmaster before finally resting his eyes on the Balance Demon "And there is no way in hell I am letting you harm my children." Whistler snorted and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well Rup my boy what exactly do you think you're going to do about it, haunt me?" The Balance demon laughed. "You and your little group have interfered once to many times in what is written in the books (1) and now I'm finally going to set everything right."

"Oh, I don't think so." Pointing a finger at the Balance Demon the light around Giles flared into a silvery brilliance. "Whistler, you have been placed on trial by the Higher Powers. By your own hands and actions here today you have sealed your fate. It has been decree that all powers and status granted to you as a representative of the Powers That Be are hereby revoked and so it shall be."

The light stuck the balance demon evicting a tiny scream and as it faded a mortal man looked up at Giles in disbelief from his position on the floor. "No, you can't..." A cold smile crossed Giles lips as he walked forward and knelt in front of him. "I warned you what would happen if you ever tried to mess with my family again."

Standing up Giles took two steps backwards before calling over his shoulders. "Sev, he is all yours." With a look of pure malice, Severus pulls his wand out from the interior of his left sleeve.

(1) The books reference are the books of Prophecy

TBC

A/N: Alright I bet some of you are wondering A) If I will ever finish the fic up and B) What is up with the Time: ,,,,,.

Answer to A) I'm a very slow writer.... I have been working on this fic for over a year now. B) I had someone complain on another board I have this fic on that they could not follow the time line. This is the only way I know how to let you know what and when something is going on. If you know of a better way let me know thanks....


End file.
